Dream Addict
by KatarinaEmerald
Summary: It had been five nights. Five nights that, if Tony where a better person, he should really be ashamed of. Yet here he was sitting in his lab staring at the clock waiting for it to be a reasonable time for him to go to bed without raising any eyebrows. Dream fic Tony/Loki PWP Slash no likey no ready.
1. Chapter 1

Dream Addict

It had been five nights, five straight nights of pleasure. Five nights that, if Tony where a better person, he should really be ashamed of. Yet here he was sitting in his lab staring at the clock waiting for it to be a reasonable time for him to go to bed without raising any eyebrows. The first morning when he had awoken panting, heart pounding, with a spreading stain in a rather conspicuous area, he had understandably been a little freaked out. It was not every day that one has mind-blowing dream sex with a supposed enemy. The second night when he found his dream visitor had retuned, the freak out was decidedly tempered by the memory of that talented tongue. People who called him silver tongued had obviously never found themselves worthy of his attentions in bed because it was made of platinum as far as Tony was concerned. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. By the third night Tony found himself anticipating returning to his bed and his dreams. And now on night six he could hardly stand it. He was like an addict attempting to deny himself a fix. A battle he had lost too many times with too many other things to hope that this time would be different. He gave in.

Shutting down the lab he headed for his penthouse suite with more hurry in his step than would ordinarily be warranted. With applaudable speed he rushed through his nightly absolutions and settled into his bed, willing himself to sleep. Just like every other night Tony was greeted in his dream with the delicious sensation of lips upon his neck. Those lips traced up his jaw line meeting his own, as Tony let out a groan that was equal parts relief and longing.

His partner chuckled and pulled back a breath, "Miss me darling?"

Tony decided to kill two birds with one stone; kissing Loki fervently he answered his question and simultaneously eradicated the smirk that said he already knew the answer. Their kissing became passionate as Tony's body was explored by sure, now familiar, fingertips. Another groan passed his lips and Tony thought that perhaps there was no happier addict in the world than he was in this moment. The other retreated, only to latch on to Tony's nipple, biting and sucking until Tony was nearly breathless.

"Missed you." he puffed out incoherently.

Tony's admission was rewarded by the other moving south and applying that wicked tongue just the way Tony liked it. When that mouth sucked just so tongue dragging sensuously Tony lost it. "Fuck!" he shouted as he fell into bliss.

Throwing one arm over his eyes Tony tried to catch his breath. He took a moment to feel vaguely mortified that it had taken less than five minutes to get him off. Another chuckle caressed his ears as his arm was removed from his eyes.

"Well, someone did miss me." Loki said looking far too pleased with himself for Tony's liking.

Employing his earlier solution Tony swiftly pushed the mischief god on his back, straddling his hips; He began devouring Loki's mouth with all the fervor that had built over the course of the day. Licking, sucking, and biting Tony hoped to distract the other from his smug satisfaction. If the persisting smirk was anything to go by though his strategy was less than effective. Never let it be said that Tony Stark didn't enjoy a challenge. He turned his attentions from Loki's mouth to his neck, sucking on the spot just behind his ear that drew out whimpers like clockwork. Nibbling on the lobe Tony kissed his way down the god's body, stopping to tease both nipples in turn. Loki's gasps where encouraging, and glancing up he saw the others smugness has been entirely erased and replaces with a molten half hooded stare.

"Stark, I would have you now." Loki murmured, his rich accent only adding to the eroticism of his words.

Tony wouldn't say he clamored up Loki's body that would be pathetic. Tony's movements where singularly efficient, yes efficient, that was a good description. Meeting Loki in a ferocious kiss, Tony found himself unceremoniously flipped back on his back. With a few whispered words Loki slid into Tony without the need for manual prep. Tony's last coherent thought of the night, as he lost himself in the sensations, was that he really could learn to love magic.

Tony awoke the next morning in the same state as he had for the past five days with the addition of a singularly dopy smile that really had no business being on his face. Not that this thought did anything to remove said smile, no it seemed to be an irremovable fixture. As he showered for the day Tony considered, not for the first time, that something was really wrong with him. He should be more freaked out by this. He should report these weird dreams to…somebody. He should not be anticipating the next time they came with a giddy unbridled excitement.

Sadly the rules of what one should and should not do, have never been very high on Tony's priority list in real life, much less applicable to the things he gets up to in the confines of his own skull. And so he knew that just like the day before he would spend this one waiting for it to end.

Later that day it occurred to Tony that one should never utter the words, "this day will be like other days" even if said utterance is contained in ones skull. The universe can still hear you. This thought ran though his head very quickly as he found himself pushed up against one of the walls in his lab and ravished by one determined god. Said god had appeared out of nowhere offered the words, "Couldn't wait", by way of explanation before pinning Tony to the wall and devouring him.

Trying to process what the hell was going on was quickly moved to the back burner in his mind as Loki began to rock against him, providing delicious friction in all the right places. Tony moaned and began matching Loki's movements. Whispered words and familiar energy had them both naked and Tony prepped. Loki grabbed him by the underside of his thighs, lifting Tony up against the wall, and sheathing himself in one smooth motion. After that things became a blur of sensations, kisses and grunts followed by the bliss that Tony had to admit he was now quite addicted to. It was only when he found himself in a pile of limbs on the floor that his brain renegade and began asking some very pertinent questions. But as he opened his mouth to speak Loki touched his cheek and graced him with a tender kiss that felt a little too much like a goodbye and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Funny thing about addiction is that everything is fine and dandy as long as you can get a reliable fix. Now Tony, as proud addict of various things and owner of nearly unlimited funds, had not had very many encounters with the black demon of withdraw. Upon careful and quiet…ok not so quiet, consideration Tony found he did not in fact hold much fondness for the sensation.

There had been no dream that night. Not that Tony had expected one. Ok maybe he had hoped, which when held up against the yard stick of Pepper's morals (at least he was aware enough that his dodecahedron of variable morals had no place here) was probably a very bad thing. You know, considering he now knew that these dreams were not in fact just dreams. Son of a bitch! He'd really been sleeping with Loki…all week and dammit if he didn't want to again. He should really report this to someone. An image of Fury with the one-eyed glare of doom, and the very real possibility of his tech being confiscated, stifled that thought. I mean so what if they were real both Tony and Loki were consenting adults, and after all this was really all Thor's fault. Loki was supposed to be locked up on Asgard after all. Tony could not possibly be held responsible for apprehending a renegade god without his armor. Right he was just doing what was necessary to preserve his own life…and keep Loki distracted, yeah that was it.

Tony's head thumped on the table in his lab. Those were pathetic excuses even to his own ears. Good lord Captain hero-shorts would really flip his shit over this. Tony was pretty sure any brownie points he had earned by taking that missile into space would go right out the window. There was nothing for it really, he would just have to kick the habit and thank his luck stars he didn't get caught this time. After all how hard could it be? It was only mind-blowing sex. He was Tony fucking Stark, love them and leave them and can have anyone he wants. He could do this.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't think, because fuck he had to know! How had Loki escaped? Why come to Tony of all people in a dream? Was he trying to seduce him to the dark side? Cause it seemed to tony that there was really only one kind of seducing going on. Addiction to pleasure, that tony could kick, but a mystery, well he'd never been very good at leaving those alone.


End file.
